


I Want Something Just Like This (Somebody I Can Kiss)

by Migs



Series: Bake A Cake [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Calum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Don't really have to read previous parts to read this one, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: the band is taking their third break in order for Michael and Ashton to have a baby.Calum and Luke have announcement of their own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title - Something just like this by The Chainsmokers and Coldplay
> 
> Written and edited on iPad so wild autocorrect is always a possibility.  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

Luke is nervous. They are half an hour away from their last gig of the tour before they take a break. This is going to be their third in the last six years and the third one they have taken in Oder for Michael and Ashton to have their baby.

It seems like it was only yesterday that Michael was crying in Luke's arms. One boy, a set of twins and now with a girl on the way, later, Michael and Ashton have grown themselves a beautiful little family and Luke can't help but think about the family of his own.

Calum is restless. He hasn't had a fag in a few days now. He is trying to cut it down every time Michael gets knocked up as he can't be smoking around pregnant people or smelling of cigarettes around the kids either. And now because of Luke.

Luke knows that Calum sometimes sneaks out of the back door and hides himself behind the trucks carrying their equipment to light a cigarette. Luke can always smell it no matter how hard Calum is trying to hide it. The fact that Calum looks guilty doesn't help hiding it either. All Luke does is sigh deeply and squeeze Calum's hand. It's an addiction that is hard to beat. Luke understands. But Calum is trying.

Calum is also trying really hard not to linger his palms too long on his mate's barely there pudge of the belly. He can do it. He can keep their little secret for just another couple of hours.

Luke is pregnant.

They haven't told absolutely anyone. Waiting for the first three months to pass to make sure it was for real. And it definitely is.

It's not like they have planet it. It was more like "oops we missed our shots appointment, lets see what happens". And something most definitely did happen.

"You nervous?" Calum asks Luke who is snuggled in Calum's arms on the comfy sofa in the green room. Michael and Ashton have mysteriously disappeared a couple of minutes ago and Luke has been through this whole ordeal two times before so he is fairly sure someone's dick is being sucked.

"A little." Luke admits as he shifts in Calum's embrace so that he's now lying on top of the alpha, his belly pressing to Calum's abbs.

"It's going to be ok." Calum says calmly, his fingers gently brushing over Luke's hip.

"I don't want them to be angry with us." Luke says quietly, his cute little nose digging into Calum's neck. Calum doesn't smell like the cigs today.

"They will understand." Calum reassures the blond. They had a long discussion whether they should tell their families before they tell the rest of the world. In the end they decided it was best to just announce it to everyone at the same time.

"Are we gonna have a celebratory sex later?" Luke asks hopefully, one of his hands sneakily grabbing for Calum's dick.

"Sure thing, biscuit." Calum moans as he arches into Luke's touch.

"I'm hungry." Luke suddenly removes his hand and he lifts himself over Calum on his arms.

"What do you want, baby cakes." Calum humms, pressing a quick kiss on Luke's neck and making the omega above him purr in satisfaction.

"Michael has some snickers in his bag." Luke blinks at Calum innocently.

"I can't steal from a pregnant omega!" Calum replies appalled by Luke's request.

"I am a pregnant omega. Why won't you provide for your child?" Luke pouts, knowing fully well Calum will do as Luke pleases.

"Ok, but you owe me, Hood." Calum grins before he steals another kiss from his mate.

"I do." Luke agrees easily, his mouth involuntarily pulling into a smile at Calum's use of Luke's new last name.

*

It's just the four (technically five of them, counting the baby in Michael's belly) of them Huddled behind the stage and waiting for their encore. They are sweaty and smelly but they don't care. They haven't for a decade or two now.

"Guys." Luke speaks up, knowing he has to hurry before they get ushered back up on stage. "I wanna say some words before we play our last song."

"Fine by me." Michael replies as he takes another sip of water from his plastic bottle and almost decks Calum in the process. "Just don't be too long. I'll probably have to piss soon."

"Sure." Luke agrees quickly. Before anyone can add anything else, there is a member of the team calling them back on stage and the boys interlink their hands one last time before they let it go and make their way on stage.

*

"I can't believe you two!" Michael shouts when they finally make it backstage. A mass of people trying to put away all the equipment and congratulate Luke and Calum on the news at the same time causing a havoc.

"If I wouldn't have to piss so bad I would swear at you some more." Michael pouts as he lifts his hands up for a technician to remove the wires. "And you!" Michael pokes a pointy finger into Calum's chest.

"Me what." Calum smiles like the cat that got the canary.

"You are going to be a dad and you didn't tell me!" Michael whines, his bladder on the edge of exploding but he just can't stop poking Calum.

"What Michael is trying to say." Ashton quickly jumps in, curling one of his hands around Luke's side and giving him a light squeeze. "Is Congratulations." He leaves a quick peck on Luke's cheek before he removes himself from the younger boy's side and tugs on his mate's hem of the shirt. "Cmon Mikey, let's get you to the bathroom before you pee yourself."

*

"Wow." Luke sighs and throws himself on their bed. "This was exhausting."

"I think it's sweet how everyone is really excited for us." Calum says crawling on Luke's side of the bed, smelling fresh and with his hair still damp from the shower. "Also, I think Michael is secretly glad the spotlight was finally redirected from him for a moment."

"Yeah?" Luke shifts on his side to look at his half naked mate wearing only boxers and an old Tshirt.

"Yeah." Calum replies before he tips Luke back on his back and then crawls on the younger boy's lap. "I'm so happy the cat is finally out of the bag." The brown boy says as he rubs his palms over Luke's T-shirt covered belly before he sneaks them underneath the well worn white fabric to rest them on the soft skin there. "I can finally do this in public." Calum grins resting his hands on the tinny swell of Luke's belly.

"I know it's like, too early or whatever, for these things, but I feel like the baby is calmer every time you do that." Luke says, his gaze focused on Calum's palms hidden under his shirt.

"Yeah?" Calum grins happily as he gently rubs his palms up and down Luke's belly, making the omega underneath him purr in satisfaction.

"Hmm." Luke humms back. Calum's hands feel so nice on his belly. To be honest, they feel nice all over his body.

"I think little Luke is enjoying this as well." Calum muses as he grinds his clothed dick against Luke's. He pulls his hands away from Luke's belly and earning himself a little whine, before he uses them to loom over Luke who's staring up at him from underneath his lashes.

"Wanna fuck me babe?" Calum teases the omega. He leans down to press his lips against Luke's before moving them to Luke's earlobe. "You won't be able to once you get proper big." Luke whines at Calum's words, his eyes fluttering shut as he lets Calum kiss the column of his neck.

"So pretty baby. Can't wait for you to grow a belly. To be all swollen and round so that everyone can see you are mine."

"Yours." Luke confirms with a moan. "Cal, wanna ride you." The blond rolls them around until the alpha is lying on his back and the omega is straddling his lap.

"Love it when you go all bossy on me." Calum grins as he steadies Luke on his lap with a firm grip on the soft hips.

"I'm gonna ride you." Luke says confidently, grinning mischievously as he paws at the material of Calum's sleeping shirt.

"Is that right, biscuit." Calum smirks, buckling his hips up and making their clothed dicks rub deliciously against each other.

"Stop calling me sweet names when I'm trying to be sexy." Luke pouts pulling with just a little bit too much force on the faded grey material of Calum's shirt.

"Sorry babe. Go for it." Calum grins and squeezes Luke's hips in reassurance.

"I'm pregnant and extremely horny." Luke says and starts gently rocking his hips on top of Calum. He is half hard and he can feel the slick building up inside of him. It's not gonna take long before there's a wet patch on the back of his boxer briefs.

"What you gonna do about it." Calum asks. One of his hands has sneaked under the waistband of Luke's underwear and is now teasingly squeezing the soft flesh.

"Told ya, I'm gonna ride ya." Luke says determinately, scooting slightly down Calum's lap so he can pull the older man's dick out. He doesn't waste any time and goes straight for it. Holding it firmly in his hand as he jerks Calum off.

"Wow, you really know how to romance a guy with a foreplay." Calum laughs at Luke's eagerness. "Fuck!" The older moans when Luke turns his wrist just right.

"Shut up." Luke whines, his natural response when Calum makes fun of him. "We had a show and I'm not entirely sure I won't fall asleep any second now."

"Yeah, talk drty to me." Calum snorts as he tugs on Luke's shirt until the blond gets the idea and lets go of Calum's dick for just long enough to throw the white shirt over his shoulder before he curls his long fingers back around the perfectly shaped dick.

"That's our baby in there." Calum says softly as he reaches with one of his hands for Luke's pudge. Luke stops jerking Calum off and looks down to where Calum's fingers are pressed to his abdomen, blinking a couple of times before he looks back up at Calum and smiles widely. "Yeah. It's our baby." Luke confirms before he starts moving his hand again.

"I think you're ready." Luke humms in satisfaction after another minute of working Calum up with his hand. He lets his mate's dick go in favour of discharging of his own boxers. Luke is completely naked whilst Calum is still wearing his tshirt and with his boxers pushed down just enough for Luke to have an easy access to Calum's dick.

"Do you think the baby will have your nose?" Calum asks as he rubs one of his hands over Luke's thigh. "I hope they have. I love your cute little nose." Alpha answers himself. "And your eyes." Calum adds as he moves his palm to Luke's dick. He gently wraps his fingers around it and gives it a couple of jerks as Luke works himself open with two of his own fingers.

"I think." Luke says, his breath catching in his throat as he twists his fingers just right. "I think that both parents have to have blue eyes for the kid to have blue eyes?"

"Well, we are gonna love you no matter what." Calum promises as he lets Luke's dick go in favour of rubbing his mate's belly again.

"We are going to be parents." Calum says in wonder, his eyes not leaving Luke's abdomen. "A perfect little boy or girl. Half mine, half yours."

"Calum." Luke suddenly stills on top of the alpha, an awed expression taking over the blond's face before he speaks up again. "We are going to be a family."

It hits Calum like a bus. Of course he knew they were going to have a baby. It is just something about the way Luke says family that it actually makes him really realise what that means. Come April, there are going to be three of them. There's going to be a whole new person depending on them. A whole new person for Calum to protect and love unconditionally.

"Baby." Calum grins, rolling them over so that Luke's back is firmly pressed to the mattress, blond's long legs wrapping around his middle as his ankles cross somewhere behind Calum's back, pushing Calum's boxers further down his thighs.

"You've done it Cal." Luke grins as he helps his alpha get rid of his shirt. "You've bred me."

"Lewi!" Calum whines as he buries his face into Luke's neck, mouthing at the bonding mark he created there two years ago.

"Such a good, strong alpha. Got me knocked up on the first try." The blond soldiers on as he tilts his hips just right for the tip of Calum's dick to rub against his opening. "Didn't even have to lift my legs up."

"If you weren't, fuck!" Calum curses, pushing just the tip inside Luke's wet hole. He is wet and tight and hot and perfect around Calum's dick. "I would just keep on fucking you until you were. Promise." The alpha seals his promise with a hungry kiss and a gentle thrust that makes half of his dick disappear inside the blond.

"Ah!" Luke whimpers as feels Calum bottom out inside him. "Yeah?" Luke whispers in Calum's ear as he wraps his hands tightly around Calum's neck, trapping him in his embrace.

"So fucking needy." Calum laughs.

"Hey!" Luke pouts and turns his head away just when Calum is leaning in for a kiss.

"Cmon baby." Calum coos at his adorable mate. "I think it's cute. You are cute." The alpha grins when Luke melts under his compliment, still pretending to be moody with him as he eyes Calum from underneath his lashes.

"M not cute." Luke huffs. "I'm handsome and sexy and irresistible."

"Yeah." Calum agrees as he pecks Luke on the lips. "And cute." He adds with a shit eating grin.

"Hey!" Luke protests but gets cut short by his own moan when Calum rocks inside him again.

They are used to rolling around on the bed, none of them keeping the position on the top for too long before they get rolled over again. They will try at least two positions before they settle on the final one. It has happened multiple times before that the night would start with one wet ass and end up with two. They would roll around and change positions and sometimes even surfaces or a room. Teenage Calum would never believe having sex with only one person could be so much fun that you would never want to sleep with anyone else.

Ever since they've found out Luke was pregnant, they were cautiously careful. They knew that Luke's body as an omega was naturally built to protect the offspring. Michael was still performing even at seven months and had nothing but absolutely perfect and healthy babies.

But it was their first child. So no one could really blame them if they were a bit reserved at the moment.

"Cal." Luke whines from where he is pressed to the bed by a frame of his alpha. "Want you to flip me over."

"Fuck. You sure?" Calum pauses his thrusting to check with Luke.

"I'm pretty positive this little one was created with my ass up and face down so I'm quite sure it's safe."

"If you say so." Calum murms as he pulls out of Luke. He curses softly as he watches his cock slip out of the slick hole, wet with Luke's natural lubricant and Calum's precome. He makes a quick work of finally discarding his boxers all the way down his legs as Luke shifts on the bed into their favourite position.

"I honestly think your ass has gotten even bigger." Calum says as he traces his inked up palms up Luke's soft ass. He loves it how it spills out of his fingers, too big to be captured.

"Stop calling me fat." Luke whines annoyedly.

"You are not fat." Calum says seriously, knowing fully well how sensitive Luke can get about the topic. "You are perfectly made for me, biscuit." Calum grins before he gives one of the cheeks a gentle slap and watches it jiggle sinfully. The thick thighs trembling under the alphas ministration.

"M gonna get fat." Luke mumbles quietly but loudly enough for Calum to hear.

"Stop that." Calum says firmly as he parts Luke's cheeks to reveal a winking hole leaking slick down Luke's thighs. "You are going to be full of a baby. My baby." Calum says sternly. "Don't you dare feel bad about this."

"Msorry." Luke mumbles in the pillows as he arches his back further up, offering himself to Calum.

"Fuck, makes me so hard. Knowing I got you knocked up." Calum says as he finally pushes in, watching the slick being pushed out and splashing all over Luke's thighs.

"Your baby. I'm growing your baby inside me." Luke babbles out and whines at the feeling of Calum's front plastering to his back.

"Our baby. We made it together Lu." Calum whispers in Luke's ear as one of his hands curls around Luke's belly whilst the other one is keeping him balanced over the blond.

They don't speak much after that. Letting their bodies work out the perfect rhythm and the perfect angle. Nothing but the sound of their bodies moving in union filling the room.

Luke loves it when Calum fucks him like that. He feels safe with his alpha covering his back. He feels free to truly give in and just feel. Feel Calum's cock work his prostate and his hand curling protectively around the belly carrying their unborn child.

"Lu, baby." Calum whimpers in Luke's neck, his thrusts getting sloppier as he is nearing his high. Luke can feel the faint swell of Calum's knot catching against his rim. Calum won't knot today.

"Calum." Luke moans his mate's name, pushing his hips back with more force when he feels the hand from his belly move down to curl around his leaking cock.

"Wanna feel you come on my cock." Calum says into Luke's ear. "Wanna make you come." He adds before he uses his other hand to wrap himself completely around Luke.

"So close." Luke whimpers at the feeling of the other of Calum's hands pressing lightly on the swell of his belly.

Calum comes first. With a fresh splash of alpha's come wetting Luke's insides. Luke comes two minutes later with two of Calum's fingers massaging his prostate as his own hand milks him dry.

They collapse in a pile of sweaty sticky mess on Luke's side of the bed. Luke draped all over Calum's body as the older man gently strokes through the messy blond locks with his semi clean hand as he waits for his omega's heart rate to calm down.

"Cal." Luke mumbles into Calum's neck, leaving a gentle kiss on the bond mark there before looking up at the alpha.

"What is it, babe." Calum humms half asleep already.

"We gotta clean up." Luke trails off, chuckling at Calum's whining noise of protest against any movement. "And I'm hungry."

And well, alpha's gotta to what alpha's gotta do.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/).
> 
> (I started watching this new to show, very indie, you probably never heard of it before... Anyway, I love my gay children Magnus and Alec)  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket, All those big dreams changed.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205410) by [KiddyStormi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiddyStormi/pseuds/KiddyStormi)




End file.
